


Embracing The Beast

by Pteriw



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteriw/pseuds/Pteriw
Summary: Vira centric drabbles set during the Albion saga. Written for Lunacru’s 2k19 Secret Santa.
Relationships: Katalina Alize/Vira Lilie
Kudos: 44





	Embracing The Beast

Her life before her academy days were little more than a blur, and she preferred it stayed that way. Her father had sired enough children to ignore most of them, so he only saw her as a pawn to marry off, despite her being superior to his precious heir. She deserved better than a some poor sap unworthy of her talents, so she went behind her family's back and enrolled in Albion's Academy. If she became a knight then she wouldn't have to be married off to a man.

She had hoped the academy could offer her more than her family ever did, but soon it proved to be more of the same boring lessons and ignorant teachers, only with insufferable classmates in lieu of her siblings. There was nothing of value. Nothing. 

Until she met Katalina.

The talented upperclassman caught her eye during a training match. Swiftly, and without missing a beat, she beat every opponent assigned to her. As Vira watched in awe, Katalina turned to where she was and their eyes met.

She had never related to the protagonists in romantic stories until then. She felt a pit forming in her stomach as her face grew hotter by the second, exacerbated by her quickening heartbeat. All the noise around her, from the cheers and chitchatting of her classmates to the bird perched atop the old tree, suddenly felt as if they were far, far away. 

Katalina smiled at her –such a quick and easy gesture– and at that moment her life began. Vira would never forget her eyes softened around the corners, or the way her lips pulled into such a gentle, beautiful expression.

Vira approached her after practice, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. She’d never had friends. Ever. She knew how to talk to her peers, so it wasn't as if she was completely socially clueless, but this was different. She wasn't aiming to humor someone so they'd leave her alone, she wanted to know this girl, and it scared her. 

But whatever her fears were, they turned out to be completely unfounded. Katalina was nice and welcoming, even picking up conversations when Vira didn't know how to continue. They talked for a long time, longer than she'd ever talked to anyone. From their lives and goals to petty gossip about the staff.

When they finally parted ways, Katalina turned to look at her one last time and said: "See you tomorrow!"

 _Tomorrow._ Vira smiled, feeling herself overflowing with overwhelming happiness. _She wants to see me tomorrow._

***

They often shared their meals together, and it meant the world to Vira that Katalina was willing to spend time with her. It was nice. Simply being able to sit down together, talking about their days, sharing the sandwiches Vira had made. It was a side of Katalina no one else got to see; her laughter, her friendly teases. No one, no one but her. It made moments like this it all the more special.

On one such day, Katalina was eyeing her curiously. Before Vira could get any hopes up though, she said: "You're not eating your oatmeal?"

Vira felt her cheeks flush. In truth there weren't that many things she despised in the skies more than she did oatmeal, and if this if this was the academy's idea for a healthy breakfast then she was having none of it. Right then though, under Katalina's curious gaze, it suddenly felt unbelievably childish to voice all of that.

A weak: "No…" was all she could muster. Katalina laughed, a light chuckle that made her face shine all the more brighter. No mockery, no malice; just pure and unbridled mirth. 

"Alright, alright." Katalina took the tray from her hands gently. The corners of her lips pulled into a soft smile that still shone with laughter. “I get it."

Katalina took a spoonful of the horrid white paste...and then she winked at her. By Luminiera. Vira felt the corners of her mouth pull and soon enough she let out a happy, disbelieving chuckle. Was she still in her room asleep? This was truly a blessed day if it was real. 

"But you know Vira," she cleared up her throat. "Oatmeal is good for you, you'd do right by eating it."

_...Come again?_

If Katalina was telling her this then she must have a good reason to do so. Oatmeal was the spawn of the crimson horizon, but if Katalina said it was good for her then by the astrals Vira would do her best and chug the putrid concoction down every accursed morning; her dearest Katalina was looking out for her after all!

So she replied, a big smile on her flushed face: "Yes, Katalina!"

***

She hadn't meant to snoop around, such things were beneath her. And yet there she was, standing beside committee's doorway. The Lord Commander was dead and the anxiety that permeated through Albion had gotten to everyone, even to her. She just wanted to see Katalina.

"I didn't spend my days in training to be the next Lord Commander!" 

Vira clutched a hand against her chest. It hurt hearing Katalina like that, but she understood completely. It was a cruel fate, that of the Lord of Albion; if Vira could free her from it then she would do it with no moment hesitation.

***

When Katalina's sword faltered, Vira's mind began to race. A few seconds slowed down to a crawl. This was it. She had to make a choice. 

Becoming Lord of Albion wasn't what she set out to do when she enrolled; she didn't escape being bound to someone only to then become bound to something. It was senseless, cruel, and unfair. It was something she didn't want, but more than anything, it was something she didn't want for _her_.

She gripped her sword tighter. As if there was any other option.

_If this is what you want Katalina, then so be it._

Her sword struck hard and true, knocking Katalina off balance. The crowd cheered for her victory, but her life as she knew it was pretty much over. It was worth though, she'd give her life to Katalina all over again. Her dearest looked up at her, the hurt and guilt clearly visible in her eyes; Katalina always wore her emotions on her sleeve. Vira gave her a small, private smile.

 _I understand_. She hoped those feelings could reach her even without words.

***

Being bound to Luminiera meant she was never completely alone. Like a pet towards its master, the primal beast sought her whenever Vira was feeling down. Right then, as she toyed with one of Luminiera’s primal bits, she was feeling at her lowest.

_She’s gone. And I'm still here._

It would be easy to put the blame on something, _anything._ Her attention turned to the primal beast currently on her lap, a creature who seemed so small and fragile, but she dismissed the thought almost instantly. If anything, Luminiera was only a victim of her programing, bound to the same motions an astral researcher imposed on her so long ago. 

So she could put the blame on the astral who build her like an incomplete being, a beast that needed a host. Alternatively, she could blame the society who felt the need to keep them both caged on a hunk of rock, or the empire for always needing more and more soldiers.

She could put the blame on someone, anyone. But never her. 

Despite all the tears and heartbreak, she still wished Katalina the best. This was the reason Vira took the fall, it was all for her sake, Katalina didn't deserve to be bound to Albion for all her life. Yet a tiny, cold, sliver of her wished she had stayed with her.

“It’s just you and me now, Luminiera.” 

In response to her words, the primal beast nuzzled against the palm of her hand. Her warmth and energy coursing through her body, dulling some of the pain. 

_I could never blame you either. I’m sorry for even considering it._

***

The harvin general from the empire was a haughty man with delusions of grandeur, but the information he provided was of great interest. 

"So!" The creature shrieked, gesturing in a manner she found most distasteful. "I believe this is of utmost interest for both parties. The Erste Empire values its history of cooperation with the citadel of Albion, forged with—"

"I have no need of your false pleasantries, General." The harvin's mouth hanged wide open, a tiny, indignant sound escaping him. She did not care. "I will oversee your meeting with this crew within the limits of the citadel. All of this under one condition."

"Tch, and what would this be?" He said with a petulant tone, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That ‘traitorous lieutenant’ you speak of." She gritted her teeth. "She's very dear to me, and I do not wish to see any harm done to her."

***

She had dreamed many times of their reunion; a thousand scenarios where they'd meet again and everything was good. Katalina being part of a skyfaring crew on the run from the empire didn't seem out of place among the most outlandish of them.

Even still, she had expected more. Katalina didn't look at her like she wanted her to, full of warmth and laugh and mirth. The once friendly confidentiality they shared now seemed more like a heavy burden. Of course things would never be the same; they had been apart for so long, they had changed. It still hurt, and it wasn't fair.

You should have never left. You shouldn't have left me here, alone. It was only a small thought, bitter and painful. She stifled it, gritted her teeth, and welcomed the runaway crew to Albion.

***

“There has to be another way!” Lyria pleaded, her fist clasped tightly. “For you and me...and for Vira too!” 

Vira’s eyes widened and her heart skip a beat. Everything she ever wanted to hear, all she ever wanted during all those years, laid bare by a little girl.

No. 

No. It wasn't fair. Katalina wanted to stay here, with her. She had decided as such. She'd even said so herself. _That_ was everything Vira ever wanted, all she had pleaded for every miserable day on this accursed citadel. So... just who were these people, and why were they interfering? The harvin general, the crew, they all were nothing but rabble.

She had to clear them out of her way.

"Luminiera! Grant me sword and shield to clear away the foes in my path.” The words came easy to her, and soon enough she felt the warmth and ecstasy that came with the primal beast's presence; such was the power of the stars; Overwhelming, overpowering.

As she battled those who stood in her way, she felt her consciousness slipping further and further back. Before she realized it, she wasn't there anymore. 

“Get...get out of my way.”

***

When she came to again, she felt her head was about to split open. What had happened? Confusion began to settle in as she opened her eyes, finding herself in a room dimly lit by the cool colors of twilight. Had she lost control over Luminiera? She couldn't shake the thought off her head. She couldn't feel the primal beast’s presence anywhere. The one thing that was constantly there for all these years had simply banished like it was nothing. It unsettled her deeply. What else had she done? The image of her sword through Katalina flashed on her mind for just a second, but it was enough to make her go on full blown panic.

What had she done? What? Where was Katalina? Where? What happened?

A scream tore from her throat as she stood from her bed, looking around the room. It took her a second to discern the figure that had stood in tandem with her, hurrying to her side.

“Katalina?”

“Vira! Are you alright?”

She felt like crying. It wasn't fair, she should be the one asking that. The heartache from her vision started to fade away, though not completely, as Katalina embraced her. It lingered, like an old wound; this had been the touch she had yearned for so long and it was sullied by pain. When she realized that, tears began to pour from her eyes.

Katalina held her and stroked her hair, whispering: “It’s alright,” over and over again, long after Vira’s breathing had eased and she no longer feel any fear. They hadn't been that close since their academy days, it was as if all those feelings of guilt between them had eased somehow. It was then when Katalina explained what happened; the aftermath, Luminiera, the Adversa weapon, everything.

It took her a minute for things to dawn in, and when it did all she could feel was overwhelmed. It was over. She didn't want to believe it at first, not wanting to be hurt if it turned out to be a dream, a lie, a misunderstanding. 

“You freed me,” she said. Katalina was taken aback when tears began to pour from her eyes again. She smiled and shook her head, the last thing she wanted to do was making her worry again.

"You freed me," she repeated, trying desperately to hold a strong voice despite it breaking, hoping her dearest Katalina would understand the weight behind those words. 

"It was the least I could do. Vira I…” Katalina’s features softened as she looked at Vira dead in the eyes. “I'm truly sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Katalina."

"No, no. Listen, please." Katalina's voice was gentle, pleading. She put her hand on top of hers and Vira's breath hitched; that was also a touch she had yearned for all those years.

"I kept you in the dark for so long and then I left you here, all alone. You knowing about it doesn't change what I did." Katalina lowered her head, she wrapped her hand around Vira's, her grip tightening with newfound resolve as she spoke. “It was wrong and you deserved better than that, you deserved better from me. I’m sorry.”

Vira rubbed her eyes with her hand, fighting back the urge to cry again. "Well, now you've told me." She smiled, and it surprised her how easy it came to her. Katalina really had taken the world off her shoulders. "And now you're here. Nothing could make me happier."

Katalina's face grew red. After a few seconds of silence she laughed nervously and said. "I see. I'm glad to hear that."

It was right then, at that moment, that Vira’s life began anew.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shoves Vira’s character development into my mouth while listening to Another Sky on loop*


End file.
